


I Want It All

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Engagement, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Love, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Guanheng gently rubs the ring on Dejun’s finger—the one that he gave just a few minutes ago.Dejun said yes!
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	I Want It All

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to in the morning! and honestly i just want to see them together more often and this is based on after midnight  
> unbeta-ed btw, i hope you like it!

There are probably a million things that Guanheng loves about Dejun—like the way Dejun’s hands are bigger than his own despite their stature, or the way Dejun’s warmth envelops him in the best way possible when they’re cuddling on the couch. Guanheng misses him all the time, misses the way time seems to pass quickly whenever they’re in each others’ arms, sharing kisses and whispering their dreams of a future together—like a secret only allowed for them to know. 

Dejun’s voice is amazing. Even when he’s whispering, when there’s barely a hint for his voice to be heard; Guanheng finds it oddly dreamy yet sensual. God, he could really drown in his voice alone. But he especially loves, loves the way Dejun sings for him on the days he feels down. It’s healing, he tells him one time. Dejun blushes profusely, calls him cheesy and kisses him. Even if Dejun is not a professional singer, he sure as hell sounds like one to Guanheng.

Maybe Guanheng is addicted to Dejun’s voice. 

He loves it when Dejun is loud in bed, loves it even more when Dejun screams his name when he reaches his climax. He remembers how Dejun lost his voice after a long night of sex. Dejun panicked when he woke up, but Guanheng thanked whatever Gods doing the work above and giving back his voice just in time for his commercial schedule (although the stylist was mad at Dejun for having lovebites all over his collarbones; there was no other way except for layers of foundation and concealers). It’s especially easy to get lost in the moment when they’re fucking; sometimes Guanheng forgets that his boyfriend is a renowned model with tons of fans dying to marry him.

Hah, too bad! He put a ring on him first!

Admiring him right now feels so surreal. Guanheng gently rubs the ring on Dejun’s finger—the one that he gave just a few minutes ago. 

Dejun said yes! 

He feels giddy all over, looking at Dejun with bright eyes and a huge smile.

“What?” Dejun scoffs. He rolls his eyes and it’s so so cute. Guanheng knows he’s pouting underneath the mask. He wants to kiss it away and leaves him breathless, but they’re out in public and Dejun refuses to be seen affectionately. It took them months to hold hands publicly together—it was really more of Guanheng whining and begging though.

Kinda unfair if you ask Guanheng, but it’s not like they’re given a choice.

A bitter taste settles at the tip of his tongue but he wills it away. He gently squeezes Dejun’s fingers. “I’m so happy you said yes.” Guanheng could see the smile hidden underneath the mask. He really wishes they’re not out in public now. There’s nobody on this street anyway—it’s midnight! 

“Stop being so cheesy!” Dejun reprimands. His eyes crinkle but they’re warm. Dejun’s hand is warm. Dejun is warmth. “I can’t believe you just proposed to me in a park. No wonder you were so eager to pick me up at the agency today. This isn’t fancy at all, Huang Guanheng. I was at least hoping for a five-star hotel.” 

Guanheng pouts. “I couldn’t wait anymore and you’re always so busy! We couldn’t even go out on our anniversary last Sunday. I wanted to propose then but your schedule was full.” Dejun strokes his hair when they stop walking. Guanheng still has the same pout—he does feel bad for the inadequate surprise. Of course Dejun deserves more, but Guanheng hates keeping secrets from Dejun. Even though he hid the ring in his closet where Dejun won’t be able to find it, he still feels jumpy and nervous whenever Dejun is around. 

“I’ll propose again if you want. Fancy style.”

Guanheng didn’t even see when Dejun took off his mask, but he’s kissing him squarely on his lips, arms entangling around Guanheng's neck to pull him closer. Guanheng feels soft lips moving against his own and he moans in surprise. God, he missed this so much. Kissing Dejun feels so right but kissing Dejun publicly like this? When it was Dejun going against his own rules? 

Fuck, this is so hot. 

“I was joking." Dejun says when they pull away. He stifles a laugh when Guanheng chases his mouth again. "I like it. I like the ring. I don't care if you propose to me at 11.47pm out in the park and underneath the moonlight. It's kinda romantic if you ask me."

"You even remember the time!"

"Of course I would, baby. I love you so much." 

It feels like a fresh breath of air every time they kiss, like Dejun is giving him life and the drive to live. Kissing Dejun is refreshing. Guanheng feels like the luckiest man alive. He couldn't imagine a life where they're not together. He wants to grow old with Dejun, maybe spend the rest of eternity with him.

Soon the kiss turns into heated ones. Their tongues tangling with one another as Guanheng tightens the grip on Dejun's hips, grinding against him. Dejun lets out a moan which Guanheng drinks in, until Dejun is pushing him away and catching his breath. 

"Guanheng, we're in public."

"You were the one who kissed me first."

"Fuck." Dejun sighs when Guanheng licks a stripe up his neck. He could feel his own cock filling up. "People might see."

"There's nobody here—" 

"Let's go home." Dejun insists, hands clutching the front of Guanheng's shirt. He's breathless when Guanheng looks at him with a pout. "Let's go. Let's go home and fuck."

Guanheng has never moved so quickly. He was impatient the entire walk home and he could tell that Dejun was as eager. Guanheng was grateful that their shared apartment was just a couple blocks away, dragging Dejun quickly by the hand and running freely in the dark of the night. Maybe he stole a few kisses too. Dejun just giggled. 

Dejun barely has the chance to take off his shoes when Guanheng pulls him close. Dejun laughs breathlessly against his lips when Guanheng's messy hair tickles his cheeks as their lips brush against each other. Dejun misses him so much. He couldn't even remember when was the last time they kissed like this; slow yet passionate. It's always heated and impatient, but tonight he wants to take things slow.

Dejun giggles and Guanheng feels his heart skip a beat. Dejun looks the prettiest like this, eyes shining bright with a million stars inside. Even in the dark, he still manages to look so beautiful. Guanheng couldn't believe himself sometimes.

"God, you're so pretty. You're so, so pretty." Guanheng's hand slips into his shirt and roams around the expanse of skin underneath. Dejun hisses at his cold hands, arching his back when Guanheng pulls him closer by the waist. "Wanna make love to you." Guanheng murmurs. "Wanna do it all night."

"We should move to bed, then. You're not fucking me in the hallway."

"You liked it last time!" 

Dejun laughs when Guanheng kisses down his neck. "But I'm tired." He sighs as he turns putty in Guanheng's hand. "And the bed is more comfy, Guanheng. I can just lie down and we can make love till morning." 

Guanheng's eyes light up. "You're not working tomorrow?"

When Dejun shakes his head and a small giggle escapes his lips again, Guanheng couldn't hold himself back. He scoops him up in his arms, bridal style and all as he carries Dejun to their bedroom. Dejun wouldn't let go even as he landed on the plush mattress, pulling Guanheng down to kiss him fully on his lips. Something sparks in them with every kiss, feverish with burning desire threatening to spill any moment now. Guanheng lets his hand roam all over Dejun’s torso, grinding his hips down to relieve some pressure.

Dejun’s hands clutch at the hem of Guanheng’s shirt and he fucking whines. Guanheng’s head spins in arousal. “Guanheng.” He feels his brain short circuits. “Guanheng, shirt off. Take it off.” 

Guanheng doesn’t need to be told twice. He immediately rids himself of his clothing, hair tousling messily when he takes off his shirt and Dejun feels his breath hitch. His eyes drink in the smooth, tan lines of Guanheng’s naked abs, following the lines of his happy trail disappearing underneath his pants. Dejun places his hand on Guanheng’s fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans, stopping him midway. “Let me.” He says. Guanheng’s eyes feral from underneath his messy hair when he looks at Dejun, swallowing as he removes his hand. 

Dejun pulls him closer by his belt loops. He lets out a groan when Dejun pulls his zipper down with his teeth, careful to avoid his hard erection. His pants now discarded and tossed aside.

“I like it when you do that.” Guanheng whispers underneath his breath as Dejun rubs a finger on his cockhead through his boxers.

“Do what?” Dejun’s smile is full of mirth and mischief. He mouths at Guanheng’s cock through the fabric, loving how it twitches at the attention.

Guanheng clenches his teeth. “The zipper thing. It’s hot.”

“Not as hot as this.” Dejun suckles his cockhead, tongue darting out to lick the precum spilling out. Guanheng feels his knees buckling as he grips the headboard tightly. Feeling Dejun’s tongue teasing him through the thin layer of fabric makes his mind go crazy; his cock keeps leaking precum and he wants nothing but to feel him directly.

The fabric lewdly catches on his wet cockhead when Dejun pulls his boxers down. His cock springs free and slaps against his abdomen loudly. Dejun feels his mouth water. When was the last time he let Guanheng fuck his throat? Fuck, it’s been too long. Dejun can already feel the burn in his throat when Guanheng comes later. 

He cranes his neck up to take the smooth cockhead into his mouth, suckling gently as he swirls his tongue lewdly. Dejun feels the sharp intake of breath Guanheng takes, eyes unfocused when they exchange looks. Dejun’s hands gently knead Guanheng’s thighs, running his palm up and down as he encourages Guanheng to push deeper into his mouth. He’s mindful of his teeth, tongue licking underneath the shaft where he’s most sensitive. Dejun bears his mouth open, letting Guanheng slide in easily until Dejun is burying his nose in the dark tuft of pubic hair, taking in the musky scent of sex and Guanheng. He could feel the head breaching into his throat. He swallows once just to see Guanheng’s reaction. The groan Guanheng lets out is strained and so fucking satisfying.

Dejun gently rubs his thighs again, looking up at him with watery eyes as he signals him to move. Guanheng has his hands in Dejun’s hair. He pulls out until just the tip is inside before thrusting back in, again and again and again. Dejun feels tears running down his face as he tries not to choke on Guanheng’s girth. He couldn’t even breathe properly. Guanheng’s thrusts only allowed a short intake breath of air but it was worth it; worth it to see his fiance unravelling right above him, breaths coming short and face delirious as he uses him to chase his own pleasure. Dejun’s cock is straining against his pants but it doesn’t matter. Guanheng’s pleasure comes first.

“Fuck, fuck! Dejun, your mouth—feels so fucking good.” Guanheng’s hips stutter, signalling he’s close as he grinds deep inside Dejun’s mouth. Dejun tries to swallow around him. His thighs shake underneath Dejun’s fingers and balls drawn tight, so close to coming already. Dejun swirls his tongue around his shaft when he suddenly pulls out, leaving Dejun’s mouth empty and chasing for his cock again.

“Wait.” Guanheng yanks Dejun’s head back down. His free hand rubbing his cock rapidly as Dejun groans. “Wanna cum on your face, baby.” He says, rubbing his cock on Dejun’s cheek and smearing his precum and saliva all over. Dejun barely has the time to close his eyes when he feels warm liquid spill onto his face, probably getting into his hair and maybe across his eyelids. He hears Guanheng groaning above him, thrusting his cock back into Dejun’s mouth as he spills the remaining cum. Dejun moans as he sucks the cockhead obediently until Guanheng is twitching from oversensitivity.

When Guanheng finally pulls out, Dejun lets his mouth hang open. He doesn’t swallow—no, not yet, not until Guanheng gives him permission or until Guanheng feels satisfied with running his fingers all over his mouth and scooping some of the cum out. Dejun looks absolutely filthy like this and it drives Guanheng crazy.

“Don’t swallow yet.” Guanheng scoops more cum onto his fingers. His free hand pulling Dejun’s pants down harshly. Dejun whines loudly when he rubs his cum covered hand all over his sensitive dick. The slide is dirty and disgusting, but Dejun’s body is on fire and he finds himself harder than ever.

Guanheng is kissing him now, completely disregarding the fact that Dejun’s face is covered in his cum. He drinks in Dejun’s moans, hand moving swiftly on his shaft as Dejun starts thrusting into his hand. His hips moving on its own, thighs shaking and body trembling as he chases his climax.

Until Guanheng stops his hand and squeezes the base and it hurts so bad Dejun starts to sob. 

“Please, please, please, I’m so close.” His hips strain to thrust up but Guanheng’s grip is firm. Dejun feels more tears running down his cheeks. Guanheng gently kisses them away. “Soon, baby, soon. I’m gonna finger you now, okay?”

Dejun nods in between sobs. He welcomes the kiss Guanheng gives, tongue pliant and moaning wantonly. Guanheng could still taste himself on his tongue. He pulls away to take the bottle of lube in their nightstand drawer.

"You look so good, baby." Guanheng kisses a trail down his torso; first his neck, then his collarbone where he suckles on it and leaves marks all over. It's also Guanheng's favorite spot to bite although Dejun never understands why. His stylists might be mad at him again if they see them, but honestly Dejun could care less. There's something hot about parading the marks Guanheng left on his skin, ready for the world to see how good Guanheng treats him.

The first finger in his ass nearly surprised him. Dejun jolts underneath Guanheng, feeling the wet finger breaching past his muscles and thrusting in slowly. He whines, louder when Guanheng pushes his shirt up and licks the metal bar on his nipples. The small nubs are red and erect. Dejun got the piercings a year ago to surprise Guanheng. Needless to say his body becomes more sensitive than ever. 

And Guanheng fucking loves it. 

"More, Guanheng. More." Dejun moans, back arching when Guanheng thrusts two more fingers into his hole and starts scissoring. The slight burn made his head spin, thighs quivering and attempting to close around Guanheng's hips. He's so so close, if Guanheng just—

"Oh fuck. Guanheng, fuck!" Dejun feels his cock leaking when Guanheng hits his prostate dead on. Guanheng keeps rubbing on the spot, pushing his fingers knuckles deep until Dejun is gasping for air. 

"Gonna cum. Guanheng, I'm guh—gonna cum—Please, can I cum? Please please please—"

Dejun throws his head back when he comes. His hole clenches tightly around Guanheng's fingers and Guanheng doesn't even notice how hard he is until his cock starts throbbing again. Dejun's cock blurts out streams of white across his chest and bottom lip. Guanheng licks it off and kisses him more, muffling his noises as he pushes against the glands to draw out his orgasm and tugs on his cock to milk him empty. 

Dejun is breathless when his cock dribbles out the last drop of cum, weakly pushing Guanheng's torso and asks him to stop from overstimulation. Guanheng pulls his fingers out but the hand on his cock is still moving. Dejun sobs again. His body trembles beneath Guanheng.

"Guanheng, your hand—ah, please, no more! I feel weird!"

But Guanheng is relentless. He keeps rubbing the wet head with his palm, making Dejun scream and his nails digging into his arms it starts to hurt. Guanheng must be wrong in the head because he finds it hot how Dejun is crying and begging, but he stops before it gets too much. 

Dejun hugs him close and seeks for his lips and Guanheng immediately complies with a kiss, murmuring sweet praises to his fiance. "So good." Dejun moans against him. "It feels so good, Guanheng. I love it so much."

Guanheng takes off Dejun's shirt and wipes the mess on his face. They kiss for a while. Just slow, passionate kisses until Dejun's cock starts to fill out again and erect. Guanheng's cock keeps rubbing against Dejun's hole, hot and warm and teasing. 

"Fuck me, Guanheng." Dejun sighs as he reaches down to rub a finger against his hole. He pulls on the skin to reveal his twitching hole, now gaping and waiting to be filled. 

"Make love to me."

Fuck, Dejun is so hot! 

Guanheng slicks himself up with lube before lining his cock up. Dejun holds his breath, fingers still holding his hole open where Guanheng is thrusting in. He doesn't let up for one minute, swallowing Dejun's moans as he slides into the searing heat and feeling him clench around his girth. The slight burn in his thrusts makes Dejun's eyes unfocused, cock leaking on his stomach as Guanheng keeps going. 

"You're so tight, Dejun." Guanheng groans. Dejun wraps his legs around his fiance's mid torso and pulls him closer. His back arches off the bed when Guanheng bottoms out, a silent scream spilling from his throat. 

Dejun would definitely lose his voice tomorrow. It's already hoarse when he moans—Guanheng finds it absurdly hot how easily he could make Dejun putty in his hands.

He starts moving, slowly at first and allows Dejun to get used to the feeling. It's been two weeks since they last did this, he wouldn't want to hurt him on the night that they got engaged. But the vice grip around his shaft is unbearable, paired with the lewd squelching sounds filling up the room; Guanheng could hardly hold himself back.

"Move faster, Guanheng. I can take it." Dejun whines, his feet clasp together on Guanheng's ass and beckons him to thrust deeper. "Come on, you can do better than this."

So Guanheng complies immediately. Dejun rarely gets bossy in bed; only does it when he truly wants something or too desperate for Guanheng's cock. He starts to increase his pace, fucking deep and grinding against his prostate. Dejun moans loudly when Guanheng abuses the sensitive spot again and again, loud squelching and slapping noises start to fill in the room. 

"Baby, you're taking my cock so well. So good for me." Guanheng mouths at Dejun's pulse, feeling his breath and heart rate quicken as he leaves marks all over, hips moving rapidly into the tight heat. 

Dejun's previously unblemished skin is now painted in hickeys and bruises on his hips, yet he still looks ethereal underneath the moonlight. His lips are swollen and moist, drool dripping steadily down his chin and eyes glazed over in tears. 

God, he's so fucking beautiful. 

He doesn't even realise how close Dejun is until he's clawing on his back, legs squeezing tight and thighs shaking. "Fuck. Guanheng, I'm coming!" Dejun is shaking underneath him, back arching off the bed and he's coming, painting both of their chests with cum. Guanheng stills inside him, kissing his neck softly and holding him close. Dejun is so tight it's nearly unbearable. Guanheng feels his orgasm approaching when he grinds deep, milking Dejun with the constant pressure on his prostate. 

"Come for me, baby." He kisses the corner of Guanheng's lips. "Come inside me. I want it. I want your cum."

Guanheng groans when he sees Dejun's fingers playing with the cum on his stomach, smearing the white substance all over his skin. Guanheng thrusts once, twice, thrice and he's coming deep inside Dejun, painting his walls in white. Every time he feels like he's finished, his cock spurts out more cum. 

Hearing Dejun's praises right next to his ear makes him sob in relief. Guanheng slumps on top of Dejun, spent and boneless and gasping for air. He manages to breathe after a while, pushing himself up and kissing Dejun slowly, savouring the moment as much as he could and engraving Dejun's blissful face into his memories.

"I love you so much." Guanheng sighs as Dejun plays with his hair. They're sweaty and covered in cum, but it's not like that ever stops them from a cuddling session after sex. 

And Dejun is warm so it really doesn't matter. 

"I love you too." Dejun smiles. "I'm so happy today, Guanheng. I really love the ring. I didn't expect you to propose so soon. Certainly not in a park at midnight after a hectic day of photoshoot in the studio."

Guanheng hums as he takes Dejun's hand and kisses the tip of his fingers. One by one until he reaches the ring. "We've been together for 5 years. When you first moved in, I was so thrilled because we could see each other more often. Even with your hectic schedules and popularity, you would always make time for me. For us." He smiles. "It's so nerve wrecking but I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." 

Dejun shyly giggles. "So you're my husband now?" 

"Mmm if you want to." Guanheng grins. "We can get married right away. It's Sunday tomorrow! I'll take you to church and seal the vows. Nobody needs to know, really."

Dejun laughs against his lips. Marrying Guanheng seems like a tempting choice now, especially when he's happy and satisfied in his hands. But marriage also means commitment and time and Dejun isn't ready for it yet. He's at the peak of his career—there's no way he could risk it. It's a sad truth about the entertainment industry but he knows Guanheng will wait for him.

"That sounds really nice." Guanheng perks up, asking a small "really?" and Dejun nods. "But I should get you a ring first."

"There's no need to rush!" Guanheng smiles, understanding. He's fully aware of the life he signed up for when he started dating the supermodel. Dejun is so in love with him that it hurts not to see him even for a day. Guanheng does more freelancing now, so whenever Dejun is home or free from his modelling schedules, they'd spend time together in the comfort of their home. 

"I'll wait for you. I'll always do."

Dejun has never felt so lucky in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> xiaodery marrieds, pass it on
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pasteldery?s=09)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/meowderys)


End file.
